One Of The Boys
by Anna C. Weasley
Summary: Rose não é que nem as outras garotas, feminilidade e delicadeza não são seu forte, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não seja uma. Cansada de ser apenas outro "amigo" de Scorpius, ela quer provar a ele que não é apenas mais um dos garotos.
1. One Of The Boys

Eu bem que queria ser que nem as outras... Sabe, andar rodeada de amigas, fofocando por aí, fazer as unhas, me maquiar, usar roupas justas para chamar a atenção dos caras, falar sobre eles, ou seja, ser uma garota! Mas eu não sou assim. Ao invés disso, eu só tenho amigos **homens**, gosto de falar sobre Quadribol, pouco me importo com o que uso, meu cabelo vive preso de qualquer jeito e prefiro mil vezes ler um livro que desperdiçar meu tempo com esmaltes. Ok, para o mundo feminino eu sou uma negação.

Porém, eu nunca liguei para isso até agora. O que mudou? Muito simples... Eu estou apaixonada. Own, que gracinha! O cupido enfim me acertou... Há, gracinha uma ova! Maldito seja esse cupido. Afinal, que droga de ideia é essa de me fazer gostar do meu melhor amigo?! Certo, eu acho que estou indo muito rápido. Vou recomeçar.

Eu sou Rose Weasley, filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley. Tenho dezesseis anos – quase dezessete – estou no sexto ano e faço parte da Grifinória. Sou capitã do time de Quadribol e nos últimos anos ganhamos quase todas às vezes a taça da escola, perdendo apenas algumas para a Corvinal. Albus Potter é meu primo, também um dos meus melhores amigos e está na Sonserina. Calma... Não é por ele que eu estou totalmente caidinha, não. Enfim, ambos somos melhores amigos de Scorpius Malfoy, que é o corvinal mais estúpido da face da Terra! Por quê? Porque o "fofo" me conquistou com aqueles olhos cor de gelo e seu sorriso _colgate_. E isso é definitivamente um problema.

Amigas não deviam se apaixonar por amigos. Deveria haver algum tipo de regra que proibisse esse tipo de atração, é sério! O pior de tudo é que descobri isso logo agora no fim das férias.

**_Flashback_**

_Estávamos na casa dos Potter. O Albus tinha ido tomar banho e deixou a mim e Scorpius sozinhos no quarto. Estávamos falando sobre qualquer bobagem quando, do nada, ele pegou minha mão e começou a analisá-la. Eu estranhei não o gesto dele, mas minha reação. Minha barriga ficou esquisita, parecia que havia algo dentro dela inquieto e um arrepio percorreu minha espinha._

_– Quando é que se machucou? – Scorpius perguntou e eu vi um corte feio que tinha nas costas da minha mão._

_– Hã, bem, er... – eu não conseguia falar uma só palavra. Meu queixo tremia freneticamente. – Ho-hoje. No jogo – me esforcei ao máximo para responder._

_– Podia ter avisado que eu teria pegado leve com os balaços._

_Fiquei instantaneamente comovida com a preocupação dele comigo. Por que de repente eu me importava tanto se ele ligava? Fazia semanas que eu notava essas sensações estranhas me atormentando, mas não haviam ficado tão intensas quanto naquele momento quando ele me tocou tão delicadamente._

_– Quando o Al sair, eu te arranjo um curativo – foi aí que ele sorriu._

_Droga! O sorriso dele foi a gota d'água. Eu fiquei inerte, nem piscava. Completamente abobada, senti um largo sorriso se formar nos meus lábios, mas não conseguia reprimi-lo e bem que tentei. Era como se tudo que importasse naquele momento fosse a curvatura da boca daquele loiro._

**_Fim do Flashback_**

Naquela quinta-feira à noite, eu tive certeza de que estava morrendo de amores por ele. E não, isso não é exagero, pois nunca me senti assim na vida! Tá bom, pode ser sim exagero, afinal eu nunca gostei pra valer de nenhum garoto antes. Achar alguns caras bonitos e me sentir atraída por eles já, mas de fato gostar não. Estou dizendo, eu não sou uma garota normal! E logo na primeira vez que sinto meu coração palpitar mais forte por alguém tinha que ser por ele... É a vida. A minha porcaria de vida.

Agora estamos no Expresso de Hogwarts, já muito bem acomodados numa cabine. Eu de frente para Scorpius e Albus, meu primo apoiado na janela, simultaneamente dormindo e babando. Do meu lado está Phoebus McLaggen. Nós não somos exatamente amigos, mas ele se sentou aqui porque não tinha mais cabines vagas. Está na Grifinória como eu e acabou de sarar de uma sarapintose, após ficar as férias inteiras de cama pelo que disse. Tadinho.

– Sem chance. Chudley Cannons, com certeza – eu digo, não aceitando nenhuma outra opinião sobre o possível resultado do campeonato europeu de Quadribol que comçou há algumas semanas.

– Que nada, esses daí sempre ficam em último no campeonato. Morcegos de Ballycastle é o que há! – Phoebus revida.

– Sete títulos não são nada comparado ao que as gatas do Harpias de Holyhead podem fazer... – Scorpius fala, com ar de sabedoria.

Eu fico irritada imediatamente.

– Elas nem são bonitas – respondo com azedume. – Jogam razoavelmente, mas não sabem trabalhar bem na defesa.

– Ah, não?! Posso dizer com todo orgulho que tenho um pôster da Agnes Brand no meu dormitório e nunca me canso de olhar pra ele. Aquela goleira é demais! Em qualquer aspecto, _Rosinha_ – sinto a ironia quando o corvinal fala meu nome no diminutivo e meu sangue sobe a cabeça.

– Você é um idiota – cruzo os braços e afundo no meu assento.

– Só estou falando uma verdade, até o Phoebus aqui vai ter que concordar.

Phoebus acena com a cabeça positivamente, com um sorriso que não contém muita inocência.

– Vocês homens são ridículos...

– Nem todos são – uma voz vem da entrada da cabine. Ergo meu olhar para ver quem fala e me deparo com Elliot Davies.

– Do que está falando, Davies? Você é o pior de todos – não hesito em rir com escárnio.

Ele suspira.

– Um dia vou te provar que sou o único homem que vale a pena em Hogwarts e você largará desses dois trasgos – Elliot olha com desgosto para Scorpius e Albus, que continua a dormir tranquilamente. – Você não devia andar com eles, não fica bem para uma flor tão delicada e doce como você.

Esse cara é demente. Acho que vou bater nele e... De repente tá todo mundo rindo por quê? Acho que eu e o Davies não pegamos a piada.

Albus acorda sobressaltado com o escândalo que são as risadas de Phoebus e Scorpius unidas.

– Hã? O quê?! – Albus ajeita os cabelos, olhando para os lados em busca de uma resposta.

– A Rose?! Flor delicada e doce? – Scorpius não se contém de tanto rir. Phoebus já caiu no chão, rolando para fora do banco.

Albus olha para mim e para Elliot, e entende, gargalhando descontroladamente.

– Qual é a graça? – pergunto, cerrando os punhos.

– Como ousam desprezar a feminilidade da minha amada? – Davies exclama teatralmente.

Minhas têmporas pulsam de raiva. Estou fazendo tanto esforço para me controlar que acho que trinquei um dente. Os risos não param e minha paciência se esgota a cada segundo. Idiotas... Idiotas... Fiquem calados...

– Flor só no nome. Onde você viu delicadeza, Davies? – Phoebus diz.

– Ou doçura? – Scorpius complementa.

– A Rose é a garota mais durona da escola! – Albus se mete. – E a menos feminina, convenhamos...

Tudo que eu preciso nesse momento é chorar. Sério, uma lágrimazinha e eu provo a minha sensibilidade e fragilidade. Mas não dá... Eu sou mesmo durona e não arrancarão uma gota sequer com seus risos maldosos.

– CALEM A BOCA! – meu berro pôde ser ouvido em todos os vagões do trem, eu estou certa.

Todos ficam imediatamente mudos de olhos arregalados para mim. Me levanto, metralhando todos com o olhar.

– Seus – dou um tapa na nuca de Phoebus. – grandes – foi a vez de Albus levar. – imbecis! – por fim chuto a canela de Scorpius. Fico frente a frente com Elliot. – Saia do meu campo de visão agora!

Ele se arremessa para o lado e eu marcho para fora do compartimento, com as narinas dilatadas.

Aquilo foi demais. Pediram pra apanhar, por Merlin!

Já tendo andado uma distância razoável, encosto-me na parede e jogo a cabeça para trás.

– Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais graciosa do mundo, mas eu devo ter alguma coisa que me diferencie dos garotos.

– Deixa disso, Rose! Você sabe que sim – ouço a inconfundível voz de Fred e sorrio.

Ele também é meu primo, filho do Tio George com a Tia Angelina, um ano na minha frente. Possui a pele morena e os cabelos castanhos médios e cacheados. Fred é a alma dos lugares que vai e adora uma boa piada. Outra coisa que admiro nele é que sempre ajuda alguém que está mal.

– E não estou falando só fisicamente...

– Rose! – Roxanne vem correndo para me abraçar. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Fred e possui o mesmo tom de pele e cabelos que ele. Vive com duas trancinhas e com um colar de pingente de leão. Own, ela é tão fofinha... Está só no segundo ano. Ela observa meu rosto com atenção e sua expressão de felicidade infantil some. – Está triste?

– Não – falo rapidamente. – Só meio zangada.

– Por quê?

– Ela acha que não parece uma garota.

Roxanne, como minha fã número um, põe-se a me defender.

– Você é muito bonita, a mais linda das minhas primas! É super feminina! E... É muito gentil comigo, garotos não são assim. Garotos são brutos e grosseiros, e você é completamente o oposto.

Ao ouvir as palavras "brutos" e "grosseiros", me recordo do que acabei de fazer uns minutos atrás. Definitivamente esses dois adjetivos expressam bem minha atitude.

– Não, Roxanne – afago sua cabeça vinte centímetros abaixo do meu pescoço. – Eu sou isso sim. Mas tudo bem, pelo menos... Er, pelo menos... Ok, não tem vantagem nisso. Com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro – sigo até o fim do vagão, derrotada, deixando os dois para trás.

Entro no banheiro e me encaro no espelho. A luz da janela ilumina meu rosto e eu posso ver cada sarda refletida. Meu cabelo está preso num rabo de cavalo alto e está um tanto judiado. Minha face está completamente livre de maquiagem em geral e mesmo assim não é tão ruim. Tenho traços bonitos, mas os quais não valorizo nem um pouco. A minha camiseta é folgada e tem estampada nela um canhão laranja e preto, simbolizando o Chudley Cannons. A minha calça... Bom, na verdade não é minha, é do meu irmão Hugo, pois na pressa para vir pra estação não achei a minha e peguei emprestada. Ok, isso é um tanto triste. Eu sou um desastre como menina. Se eu tivesse nascido homem seria perfeitamente aceitável, porém isso não dá sendo quem eu sou.

Qualquer um que me vir, vai me enxergar como uma garota desleixada e eu não posso culpar ninguém. Eu não posso **culpá-lo**.

Merda, é óbvio que Scorpius nunca se interessará por alguém como eu. Sou só mais um dos amigos dele. _Só mais um dos garotos._


	2. Girlfriend

Ao chegarmos a Hogwarts, não me dirijo àqueles traidores nenhuma vez. Antes de me sentar à mesa da Grifinória, vejo que Scorpius acena para mim, me chamando, mas finjo que não vi. Que presunção... Ele acha mesmo que depois de praticamente me chamar de brutamonte tudo pode ficar às mil maravilhas? Idiota, ou melhor, idiotas. Todos os que riram inclusive o Albus. Ai Albus, eu esperava bem mais de você, mas tudo bem... Homens são todos iguais.

Após assistir a seleção dos novatos, dentre eles a mais nova da família a Lucy, filha do tio Percy, que caiu na Corvinal, vou direto pro dormitório. Mas não antes de mandar um gesto bastante obsceno com a mão para os meus dois supostos melhores amigos, que ficam chocados. Chocados com o quê? Hunf, até parece que nunca me viram mostrando o dedo durante os jogos de Quadribol ou quando alguém esbarra em mim no corredor...

Na manhã seguinte, eu continuo com a carranca. Scorpius e Albus se sentam cada um de um lado meu na mesa da Grifinória enquanto eu tento comer meu café-da-manhã em paz.

– Saiam daqui – inicio. – Essa mesa não é a de vocês...

– Estranho, porque sempre sentamos aqui e ninguém reclamou antes – Albus finge-se de bobo.

– É porque antes vocês não eram dois filhos da mãe, mas agora que são dêem o fora! – me zango, cortando um pedaço de bolo com tanta força que quebro o prato ao meio.

Os dois engolem a seco, assustados.

– Pensando bem, talvez seja a coisa mais sensata a fazer – Hugo, sentado a minha frente, se intromete, baixando o livro que lia. – Voltem depois que a TPM dela passar.

– E você não dê palpite! – berro para meu precioso irmão mais novo. TPM! Até parece...

– Foi mal, Rose – Scorpius pousa a mão no meu ombro e eu sinto um frio na barriga familiar, que me irrita profundamente. Por que um toque tão banal como esse já me faz perder a linha de raciocínio? Volto a me concentrar no que ele diz assim que consigo. – A gente não quis dizer aquelas coisas...

– É! Você também pode ser muito, hã... – Albus encara o prato partido em dois. – Delicada.

Eu olho para meu primo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Está tirando com a minha cara de novo.

– NÃO! – ele nega imediatamente, aumentando o tom de voz. – Eu e o Scorpius te achamos a fragilidade em pessoa!

– Menos quando está arremessando no Quadribol – Scorpius diz, me fazendo rir.

Sorrio para eles. Eu sei que não adianta nada ficar brava com eles, pois gostam de implicar comigo sempre que podem, mas apenas como brincadeira. Se passam dos limites, sempre pedem desculpas.

– Ok, estão perdoados.

O sonserino e o corvinal começam a fazer uma dancinha estranha da vitória. Cubro o rosto com uma das mãos, envergonhada.

– Parem já com essa palhaçada! Vão perder pontos das suas casas por bancarem os idiotas em público.

– Isso eles estão sempre fazendo – Lorcan Scamander, que estava ao lado de Hugo, diz em tom brincalhão. Sendo filho da Tia Luna, ele herdou os mesmos cabelos loiros, porém não o ar isso meio desligado dela. Lysander, o seu irmão gêmeo idêntico, é completamente fora do ar. Lorcan é da Grifinória e Lysander, da Corvinal. Mas voltando a história... – Nada que o colégio inteiro ainda não tenha se acostumado.

Eu rio, me levantando.

– E então? Que tal a gente ir pra primeira aula?

* * *

Só Albus e eu seguimos para a aula de poções, pois o horário de Scorpius é diferente e ele só terá aula com a Lufa-Lufa nos dois primeiros períodos. A Professora Zeller de poções é um tanto entediante, ou seja, a aula está sendo chata. Ainda mais sem o Scor... Ops! Lá vou eu viajar em devaneios. Droga, por quê? Eu ainda pego esse cupido e faço churrasquinho dele, ah se faço...

A aula seguinte é de Estudo dos Trouxas. Após ouvirmos quinze minutos de falatório sobre o funcionamento do aspirador de pó e mais outros dez sobre cortadores de pelos nasais, temos que escrever quarentas centímetros de pergaminho sobre trouxas e seus utensílios. Quando saímos de lá, Albus parece que descobriu uma civilização perdida com a empolgação que tem.

– Sério mesmo que aquela coisa limpa o chão?! Tipo, clica um botão e_zupt_! A poeira some?

– Hã... Eu ainda não entendi o que tem demais nisso – ergo uma sobrancelha para ele pela segunda vez no dia.

– Como não? É impressionante o que esses trouxas são capazes de fazer... – Albus coça o queixo, pensativo. – O vovô me disse que eles têm um armário enorme e gelado onde guardam a comida, acredita? Eu não acreditei até ver uma gemadeira de verdade.

– É _geladeira_, Al – afinal, eu tenho a obrigação de saber tendo a mãe que tenho, não é?

Já ia falar mais alguma coisa sobre o assunto, mas algo faz com que eu simplesmente paralise, parando de andar de supetão.

– Scorpitcho, você é mesmo incorrigível! – ouço a voz aguda e irritante que perfura meus tímpanos.

Certo, eu não sei se é isso que eu deveria sentir nesta situação, mas a questão é a seguinte: um aperto no peito origina uma insuportável dor, tanto física quanto mental. Um turbilhão de pensamentos desagradáveis me importuna de uma vez só e eu não consigo fechar meus olhos para ao menos me poupar de mais uma série de idéias indesejáveis. Meu cérebro tenta processar a cena ao mesmo tempo que tenta não aceitá-la. Não pode ser! Mas tão cedo?!

– Ih, o Scorp já arranjou namorada... – Albus me dá uma cotovelada, piscando e eu mal me movo.

O pescoço do corvinal é envolvido pelos longos e pegajosos braços de uma garota. Ou melhor, _dela_.

– Marshall... – sibilo, não me agüentando de fúria e morrendo de vontade de arrancar os fios de cabelos loiros da sonserina um a um.

Artemis Marshall é a sonserina mais metida e arrogante do nosso ano. E sabe o pior? Todos a acham a última bolacha do pacote, como se aqueles olhos verdes fossem lá essas coisas... Ou os cabelos mais sedosos que cetim... Ou o rosto angelical sem nenhuma espinhazinha... Ou a cinturinha fina de dar inveja... Ou... AHHH! Mas que porcaria. E logo o Scorpius? Por que ela não podia ir atrás de alguém que não fosse do meu interesse, tipo... O Elliot Davies! Assim resolveríamos dois problemas: o dela de arranjar um cara e o meu de me livrar daquele puxa-saco incômodo. Então, todo mundo ficaria feliz!

Mas como essa é a vida real e a minha tem a tendência de fazer tudo dar errado, é óbvio que não acontecerá.

– Vamos deixá-los aí – diz meu primo, querendo não atrapalhar o_casalzinho ternura_. – Vem, Rose.

Sorrio zombeteiramente.

– Acho que não.

– Quê?

Antes que Albus me impeça, eu já estou andando em direção aos dois, pisando forte. Quase posso sentir as paredes do castelo tremerem.

– Scorpius... – tento incorporar um tom de voz três vezes mais fino e suave que o meu habitual, querendo ser gentil e feminina. Pisco os olhos repetidas vezes, como se fosse uma garotinha inocente e frágil.

O loiro sorri descaradamente para aquela baranga, como se eu não estivesse aqui; como se eu fosse feita de vidro, totalmente transparente...

Isso me irrita. E muito.

– SCORPIUS! – berro em seu ouvido. Ele larga a garota e dá um pulo para trás, batendo a cabeça num pilar qualquer. – Vê se me escuta quando eu falo com você! – cruzo os braços, batendo o pé.

– Pirou, é?! – Scorpius levanta-se, massageando a nuca dolorida.

– Foi mal, mas parecia que estava com um sério problema de audição – falo, secamente.

– Se eu não estava, com certeza estou agora... Você é cega ou não reparou que eu estava ocupado? – ele acena com a cabeça para Artemis e eu a encaro com desdém.

– É, não reparei.

Artemis joga seu peso em uma das pernas, apoiando uma das mãos na cintura. A loira parece estar me desafiando. Como ela se atreve?!

– Weasley, por que você não volta pra o quartel militar donde saiu? Vá fazer uma de suas atividades brutas e sudoríferas que você ganha mais.

Fico boquiaberta e olho para Scorpius, esperando por sua reação.

– Não fale assim da Rose, Mih... – ele diz, lançando um olhar levemente irritado a ela.

– Ah, qual é! Ela é mais macho que metade dos garotos da escola, ganha até de você.

Eu baterei nela, e acreditem, nada me dará mais prazer nesta hora.

– VACA! – voo em seu pescoço e começo a atingir o que posso.

Arranhões, tapas, puxões de cabelo... Uma baixaria só! E o pior é que ela está ganhando a briga. Já há uma rodinha a nossa volta e Scorpius não consegue nos separar de maneira alguma.

De repente, um estrondo como o de uma bala de canhão se chocando contra o concreto é ouvido e nós paramos imediatamente com as agressões.

– Ok, agora fodeu – eu digo mais para mim do que para aquele projeto malfeito de Barbie.

* * *

– Inadmissível – a diretora Minerva balança a cabeça negativamente, nos censurando ao máximo.

Estamos na sala da diretora, sentadas de frente para McGonagall. Ela está atrás de sua grande mesa lotada de parafernálias.

– Duas moças como vocês... – ela vai dizendo, mas é interrompida por Artemis.

– Só _uma_ moça – a sonserina ergue o braço, exibindo um sorrisinho repulsivo.

– Calada, Srta. Marshall – Profª McGonagall lança um olhar severo a ela. – _Duas_ moças como vocês, que receberam educação de como se portar e agir, brigando feito um par de cães vadios por um pedaço de carne? Inadmissível – repete ela. – Detenção para as duas e menos dez pontos de suas casas. Saibam que o comportamento de vocês foi repugnante e eu espero que isso jamais se repita. Garotos brigam às vezes, mas duas jovens bonitas como vocês se engalfinhando no meio do corredor? Não, não...

– Ela que estava implicando comigo! – me defendo.

– Você quem começou, interrompendo a mim e Scorpius! E você é um verdadeiro moleque, Weasley, isso a gente vê a um quilometro de distância. Eu só estava afirmando o óbvio – Artemis me olha da cabeça aos pés com nojo.

– Essa atitude agressiva não é digna de nenhuma garota – Minerva corta nossa nova discussão. – As duas estão erradas. Agora podem sair, o que tinha de ser dito eu já disse.

Saio bufando dali. Essa Artemis... Ela realmente acha que sabe algo sobre mim! E daí que eu não exalo todo o charme que os cabelos loiros platinados esvoaçantes junto daquela carinha de santa do pau-oco dela exalam? Tenho toda a capacidade de ser uma "garota", só basta eu me esforçar um pouquinho... Quer dizer, eu acho. Primeiro eu tenho saber como se faz isso e... Droga! Como eu vou descobrir isso? A maioria das meninas já nasce sabendo, mas eu sempre estivesse cercada de garotos e do universo deles, não faço a menor idéia de como... AHÁ! Já sei!

Scorpius que me aguarde.


	3. Changes

N/a: Obrigada pelos reviews :D Espero que curtam esse capítulo, ele tá cheeeio de mudanças :x

-x-x-x-

Não era como se eu não tivesse a menor idéia de como fazer aquilo, mas definitivamente eu precisaria de ajuda! E eu já sabia a quem recorrer...

- Eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria e agora que chegou, eu não poderia estar mais feliz! – a ruiva com fitas vermelhas nos cabelos de cor muito semelhantes a elas e grandes olhos castanhos quase lacrimejantes de emoção me abraçou.

- Lily? Dá pra me largar?

Lilian Luna Potter era sem dúvida a garota mais feminina e cheia de frescurites. Eu a procurei no final do mês numa tarde em seu dormitório e nunca fui tão bem recebida por ela. Apesar de que a mania dela de ficar abraçando o tempo todo me incomodava bastante...

- Nananinanão, Rosita! Abraçar é uma demonstração de afeto e sentimentalismo, que é algo **vital**! E falando nisso, seriam os seus sentimentos que estão te levando a fazer uma mudança tão extrema?

- O-o quê? – berrei, me separando abruptamente dela.

- Intuição feminina, querida! E a minha é muito aguçada... Diga-me, quem é o sortudo que roubou esse coraçãozinho que afinal de contas não é feito de pedra?

- Pra começar, pare de falar desse jeito, pois está começando a me deixar enjoada. Mas, bom... – eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e comecei a encarar o chão. – É o... Scorpius. – falei tão baixinho que ela não conseguiu ouvir.

- Comequié?

Bufei, impaciente.

- Scorpius Malfoy, cacete!

- AHHHHHHHH! – ela deu um gritinho agudo, parecendo ter a intenção de me deixar surda. – Que coisa mais lindinha! A típica paixão pelo melhor amigo... Mas, prima, o Malfoy está saindo com a...

- Marshall, eu sei... Aquela mocréia. Ela nem é grande coisa...

- Hã, eu posso não ser especialista, mas não dá pra negar que a Marshall é bonita.

- Que seja! A questão é que ela não serve pra ele. Nenhuma das garotas com quem ele saiu serviam.

Lily me encarou intrigada, me dando impulso para continuar.

- Eu sei do que ele gosta e não gosta, das manias dele, dos medos, de tudo! E mesmo conhecendo todos os defeitos daquele loiro, eu... Eu o amo. E acho sim que sou digna do amor dele! – falei, em tom decidido.

A grifinória soluçava, chorando feito um bebê.

- Isso foi tão lindo! – ela me abraçou novamente e dessa vez não a repeli, porém revirei os olhos. – Desculpe, continue. – ela fungou, se afastando e limpando as lágrimas.

- Mas ele ainda não percebeu que eu estou aqui, totalmente disponível. Scorpius me enxerga como um jogador durão de Quadribol ou como um dos moleques com que ele pode falar qualquer merda... E eu não quero isso, porra! Eu sou uma garota. Será que eu preciso andar pelada por aí pra ficar claro?

Lily me analisou por alguns segundos e inspirou profundamente.

- Ok... Isso pode dar trabalho, mas vamos lá! Primeiro, vou fazer uma lista de coisas que você não deve dizer, do tipo palavrões. – ela pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, pondo-se a escrever. – A gente entende que eles são úteis quando se quer extravasar, mas falar o tempo todo não vai te ajudar a parecer feminina. Vocabulário chulo, fora! – ela riscou o pergaminho com empolgação. – O que mais? Hum... Ah sim. Como é que ele te cumprimenta?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, meio confusa.

- Por que precisa saber disso? – dei os ombros, realmente não entendo a importância da informação.

- Só me diga como!

- Ok, hã... Às vezes ele acena com a cabeça e diz algo como um "e aí?", ou simplesmente com um 'toca aqui'. – fiz um _highfive_ no ar, com um sorriso débil no rosto.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente, com uma expressão nada animadora.

- Ih, mau sinal. Ele não te considera nem um pouquinho menina... Ok, na próxima vez que o vir e for cumprimentá-lo, dê um beijo no rosto do dele.

Corei imediatamente.

- Por que eu faria isso? – arregalei os olhos. – Ele pode pensar...

- Não vai pensar em coisa nenhuma, é assim que meninos cumprimentam meninas e meninas se cumprimentam. Caramba, você está realmente necessitando de ajuda... Certo, próxima pergunta: Quem diabos comprou o seu uniforme?

Olhei-me por inteiro e fiquei novamente sem entender o que ela dizia.

- O que tem demais no meu uniforme?

- O que tem demais? Você ainda pergunta? Essa sua saia tá toda amassada e sem contar que tanto ela quanto a camisa são uns três números maiores que o seu.

Rolei os olhos, suspirando.

- É que eu não gosto muito de usar aquelas roupas coladas no corpo...

Ela anotou algo no pergaminho e se voltou para mim.

- Pois vai ter que aprender a gostar! Isso é lastimável, sério... E vê se passa a saia de vez em quando, é só fazer um aceno com a varinha e pronto! Fácil assim!

- Tá, tá... – cruzei os braços, de má vontade. – Mais alguma coisa pra por defeito?

- Sim. Você já ouviu falar em shampoo e condicionador?

- QUÊ? – me indignei por completo. Assim já é abusar do meu bom humor...

- Ok, ok... Vou reformular a pergunta. Você lava o cabelo quantas vezes por mês?

- LILY! – eu estava quase socando ela, por muito pouco ainda não havia feito aquilo.

- Estou só brincando! – ela levantou os braços em rendição. – Mas dê um trato no seu cabelo, ele é lindo! Só precisa de mais cuidados... Daqui a pouco eu pego um livro meu que tem uma poção excelente... Mas tem que passar mesmo, ouviu?

- Aham, acho que já terminou, né?

- Sim, sim, mas só mais uma coisinha. Controle. Seus. Nervos. Você é um tanto estressada e...

- Eu não sou estressada! – Oops. – Droga, eu sou sim. – me joguei na cama, derrotada.

- Por isso, tem que se controlar e não partir pros socos quando algo te irrita.

- Ok. – afundei a cara num travesseiro. Será que poderia ser mais complicado?

De repente, Lily se enche de animação e vem em pulinhos até a cama em que eu me arremessara.

- Você vai ficar fabulosa!

- Fabulosa? – fiz cara de nojo.

- Vai sim e eu vou te ajudar a se arrumar, mas tem que manter o visual. Nem pense em voltar a ser desleixada desse jeito...

-x-x-x-x-

Fu... Ferrou. Não consigo, EU NÃO CONSIGO! Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás. É só eu estuporar a Lily, que está praticamente me arrastando no corredor, e sair correndo. Isso, ela nem vai saber o que a atingiu e eu estarei bem longe...

- Relaxa, você está uma gata, prima. – ela me dava um sorriso tranqüilizador, mas não me acalmando nem um pouco.

É isso que dá permitir que Lily Potter tenha completo direito de fazer o que bem entender comigo. Eu estou de cabelo solto, não entendem a gravidade disso? Eu não deixo meu cabelo solto desde os meus cinco anos de idade, quando minha mãe que me arrumava e escolhia o que eu devia vestir! E não devia tê-la deixado tocar naquele rímel... Essa roupa, então? Por que eu tinha de usar o mesmo número da minha prima? Parece que eu sou uma...! Uma...!

- Garota. – sussurrei para mim mesma.

Talvez essa mudança seja de fato pra melhor. Até que é legal me sentir _bonita_ uma vez, pode ser que eu esteja mesmo atraente. Eu me sinto estranhamente **bem**, pensando melhor. Mas nervosa? Ah sim, isso eu ainda estou!

- Olha eles ali! Faz como a gente combinou hein? E para de roer essas unhas, acabei de pintá-las!

Logo localizei Albus e Scorpius perto da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas conversando. Ai, ainda bem que aquela ridícula da Artemis não está por perto.

- Olá, garotos! – Lily chegou cumprimentando os dois com beijos. – Adorei seu cabelo, maninho. – ela disse para o Al e logo depois fez um aceno discreto com a mão para que eu a seguisse.

Era agora. Certo, qualquer coisa precisaria só fingir que era uma piada de mau gosto e tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Haha... Estou morta.

- O-oi... – falei, timidamente, atraindo os olhares para mim.

A primeira reação dos dois foi ficarem estáticos, de cenho franzido. Acho que no primeiro momento não haviam me reconhecido, mas quando ambos arregalaram os olhos de forma assustadora, soube que haviam sacado. Óbvio que eu já estava a ponto de cair dura ali...

- Legal... – Al falou, com olhos vidrados em mim e um sorriso se esboçando no rosto. Corei ligeiramente. – **Muito** legal... – ele complementou e aí sim fiquei escarlate.

- Era pra você ter cumprimentado... – Lily sussurrou, revirando os olhos.

Eu tinha sido aprovada por um. Agora faltava o outro... E ele mal se movia. Dava a impressão de que queria me causar um enfarte!

Então, o sinal tocou. Scorpius pareceu acordar do transe no qual fora envolvido, piscando os olhos rápida e repetidamente.

Isso não deve ser bom... Ele está chocado. Odiou isso, só pode ser.

- Er... A aula... Vou entrar. – eu disse, me sentindo um lixo e indo me sentar no meu lugar.

- Rose, pera aí! – ouvi Albus me chamando, mas ignorei.

Pouco tempo depois, vi pelo canto do olho que Scorpius se sentara na cadeira ao meu lado. Caramba, ele tem que fazer todo esse suspense? Eu realmente não sei se agüento por muito tempo!

Depois de passados uns quarenta minutos de aula, eu já não estava mais nervosa, mas sim irritada. O garoto não despregou os olhos de mim o tempo todo! Será que ele tem problema?

Virei-me lentamente, com um sorriso forçado.

- Perdeu alguma coisa? – perguntei.

Scorpius ficou analisando meu rosto, como se quisesse detectar cada sarda que havia nele. Eu sentia que estava suando, minhas mãos estavam mais geladas que o normal.

- Desculpe... – o loiro começou a rir, passando a mão pelos cabelos sedosos. Ele sempre faz isso quando tenta disfarçar algo... Suspeito. – Eu... Gostei do que... – ele apontava para o meu rosto, depois baixou o olhar e começou a piscar insistentemente, tentando redirecionar seu foco para minha face. – Do que você fez.

Dei um meio sorriso, pondo uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. Mas eu não deixaria por menos o estresse que ele havia me feito passar há alguns minutos, não mesmo!

- Sério? Eu podia jurar que você estava impressionado de forma bem negativa agora há pouco. – falei, com azedume.

Poderia jurar também que havia um certo rubor na sua face.

- Não viaja... É a primeira aula, estou com sono! – ele se espreguiçou longamente e depois estralou os dedos das mãos. – Eu achei que ainda estava dormindo.

Por um momento fiquei feliz. Ah, então eu estava assim um sonho, é? Isso era realmente animador. Mas depois pensei melhor e cheguei a uma conclusão: só naquele momento ele devia ter sacado que eu não pertencia ao sexo masculino. E estranhamente esse fato era ainda mais empolgante. Aleluia! A ficha dele finalmente caiu!

Quando aquela aula havia acabado e nós teríamos de seguir caminhos diferentes, era a hora de nos despedir.

- Então, é isso. – eu disse, dando os ombros.

- É, né... Eu acho... – ele nunca havia feito tanta cerimônia comigo antes, eu devia estar deixando-o nervoso. – Que te vejo no almoço... Com o Al...

Certo, aquilo estava ficando estranho. Bem estranho!

- Ok. – dei um pequeno sorriso.

- Tchau...

Juro que não me aproximei um pouco tentando induzi-lo, Scorpius simplesmente inclinou-se levemente e beijou meu rosto, algo que ele **nunca** havia feito. Nunca! Senti o ar faltar nos meus pulmões, observando-o se distanciar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	4. Reflection

As aulas haviam acabado e eu tinha um período livre antes do almoço. Resolvi que iria para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Entrei na sala discretamente, tentando ao máximo não atrair os olhares para mim, porém o meu esforço foi em vão. Todos no local me analisavam como se vissem alguma aberração de sete olhos ou coisa do tipo. Fui até meus primos, não conseguindo esconder meu ar de irritação.

- Pelas calças de Merlin, será que vocês poderiam pelo menos disfarçar? – encarei Fred e logo a seguir sua irmã mais nova. Roxanne parecia que choraria a qualquer segundo.

- R-Ro-Rose? – ela me chamou. A voz era tão trêmula e chorosa que senti um aperto do peito. – O que houve com você?

Ouvi um assobio vindo de Fred que tinha um sorrisinho petulante.

- E você dizia que não parecia uma garota… Olha, mesmo se fosse um travesti eu pegava!

- Ai, pelo amor de Deus! – arremessei a mão na testa. – Agora forçou demais… Isso é, bem hã… Uma experiência.

Já podia ver as lágrimas grossas se formando nos olhos da minha prima. A garotinha com duas tranças caindo nos ombros se jogou em mim, me abraçando.

- Você era tão incrível, Rose! Agora você está que nem as outras, não é mais especial! Por que teve que se vender, por quê?

Fred tentava puxá-la para longe de mim e eu estava devidamente impressionada.

- Já chega, maninha… - Fred conseguiu separá-la de mim e agora afagava seus cabelos. Ela se esquivou.

- Rose, você tinha tanta personalidade… Perdeu completamente sua essência. Minha heroína me decepcionou! – então Roxanne saiu correndo escada acima.

- Nem dá bola pra ela… Você tá é demais! – o garoto de cabelos cacheados tentava não me deixar abalar pelo que sua irmã dissera. Piscou para mim e logo depois deixou o lugar.

Fiquei intrigada com as palavras daquela segundanista de trancinhas. Tá certo que aquilo não era nem um pouco 'eu', mas a mudança funcionou. Ele me notou! Mas… Valeria mesmo a pena me transformar completamente por alguém, desprezando todos os traços que me definem como quem eu sou? Ok, após essa reflexão profunda, estou com um pé atrás nessa coisa de transformação.

-x-x-x-x-

Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, chegou a tão esperada hora do almoço. Sempre revezamos onde sentar, às vezes eu comia na mesa da Sonserina e certos dias era na mesa da Corvinal… Após ver Scorpius e Albus conversando sentados à mesa da minha casa, soube que era minha vez de bancar a 'anfitriã'.

- Oi… - os cumprimentei menos timidamente que no começo do dia. Dessa vez acho que não precisava dar beijos, ou precisava? Cara, essas regras femininas são muito complicadas…

Ambos sorriram, enquanto me acomodava no banco. Scorpius se remexeu em seu lugar ao meu lado, como se estivesse desconfortável. De repente o ar ficou pesado. Não era pra menos... O Alvo ficou com o garfo pairando no ar, apenas me encarando com aquele sorriso cheio de malícia. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia que Scorpius queria me olhar e dizer algo, mas estava apreensivo.

Me servi fingindo não notar nada, mas após a quinta garfada, cansei.

- O que é que vocês dois têm? – meu tom era um pouco mais agressivo do que deveria de acordo com as dicas da minha prima, mas não pude me conter. – Se a intenção de vocês era me deixar zangada, estão conseguindo, podem crer!

- Não é todo dia que Rose Weasley fica tão... Arrumada. – Albus deu os ombros.

- Hum, – fiz uma careta de desdém. – sei, sei...

- É, você tá... Bem bonita. – Scorpius brincava com a comida em seu prato, não me olhava de jeito nenhum.

Fiquei sensibilizada e sorri.

- Valeu.

- Mas...

Gelei. Ao ouvir a palavra adversativa, tive certeza de que se não estivesse sentada, teria desabado no chão. "Mas"? O que ele queria dizer com esse "mas"? O próprio Scorpius me disse que tinha gostado, estaria voltando atrás assim de repente por que razão?

- ...Espero que você não fique toda cheia de frescuras e chiliques que nem as outras garotas!

Ri com ironia.

- Você não sabe fazer um elogio sem uma crítica em seguida?

- Eu não estou criticando, só acho que as garotas em geral são muito enjoadas...

- Eu sou uma garota caso você não saiba. Sempre fui, tá?

Por um momento o corvinal ficou apenas me encarando, franzindo a testa e pensando em algo para dizer.

- Eu... Eu sei disso.

- Ah, é? Pois nunca pareceu notar!

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Nem vem! Você sempre foi uma garota... A coisa é que você nunca exerceu bem sua função.

- COMO É! Está me chamando de 'machona', é isso!

- Scorpius, cala a boca... – Albus advertiu, olhando a cena com receio. O loiro mal deu ouvidos para ele, pois não prezava a própria vida.

- Não, mas você estava bem perto disso! – me provocou.

- Olha, não é por que eu estou de unhas feitas que eu não posso socar essa sua cara, doninha albina!

Scorpius parou um segundo, como se tivesse se dado conta de algo. Me segurou pelos ombros, seus olhos nos meus olhos.

- Por que de repente quis ficar assim? – me perguntou, bruscamente.

Eu não conseguia piscar.

- I-isso importa?

Passados uns quinze segundos, Scorpius bufou e saiu andando. Me voltei para meu primo, confusa.

- Que é que deu nele?

Albus foi de grande ajuda e deu de ombros, retornando a atenção para seu almoço.

-x-x-x-x-

Sentada num monte de grama perta da casinha de Hagrid estava eu, perdida em pensamentos.

Mas o que deu errado? Estava indo tudo tão bem e então, o mundo desmoronou. Além da Roxanne, ninguém tinha feito nenhuma objeção a minha nova aparência e comportamento, até aquele momento… O que mudou?

- Nem liga pro Malfoy… Ele só ficou meio confuso. – alguém disse as minhas costas e me virei para ver quem era.

- Lorcan? Como sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Um pressentimento. – se sentou ao meu lado.

Medo.

- Mas sabe, Rose, mudar radicalmente por um cara não é a solução.

- O QUÊ? – arregalei os olhos.

- É, ele tem que gostar de você por quem você é e não por…

- Ei, ei! Volta a fita. Como é que você sabe?

- Hã… Digamos que eu tenha um sexto sentido.

- Você vê gente morta?

Scamander riu com gosto.

- Não com frequência, mas esbarro com o Barão Sangrento às vezes…

Medo. Muito medo.

- Ah, mas você tem que entender! Ele nem sabia que eu era uma garota até ontem! Pareceu gostar da mudança, mas então ficou aí só me dando patada...

- Dê um tempo pra ele se acostumar com a ideia, afinal é uma novidade e tanto!

Revirei os olhos e abracei meus joelhos, com o olhar vazio voltado para a Floresta Proibida.

- Deixa eu colocar isso de outra forma. Agora como vai ser? Digo, daqui pra frente?

Verdade, eu só pensei em fazê-lo se tocar, mas não pensei no que aconteceria com a gente realizando minhas vontades. Será que ele vai ficar agindo assim estranho para sempre? Ou eu posso continuar sendo amiga dele pelo menos? Meu Deus, como fui burra! Ele já tem uma namorada... Não é porque ele tem outra opção que vai largar aquela megera. E Scorpius não me vê propriamente como 'opção', nem em seus mais loucos devaneios pensaria que tudo isso foi por sua causa.

- Foi uma ideia estúpida. – peguei uma pedrinha qualquer e a joguei para longe. Arremessei-a com tanta força que a perdi de vista quase que no mesmo segundo.

- Não foi. – Lorcan sorria para mim de forma tão reconfortante, que até me senti mal de não poder retribuir devido ao meu mau humor. – O principal já foi resolvido. Nós vamos dar um jeito...

Comecei a encará-lo duvidosamente.

- Hã... Lorcan. Por que exatamente está me ajudando e desde quando estamos 'nessa' juntos? Digo, nem amigos somos direito.

- Bom, eu não sei. Algo me dizia que você precisava de ajuda. Algo do qual você sequer tem consciência... – a expressão no rosto dele era realmente sinistra.

Medo. Muito Medo. Medo pra caramba.

Bom, de ajuda estou necessitada então quem sou eu pra reclamar, não é?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	5. You Drive Me Crazy

Apesar de ainda estar confusa quanto à razão de Lorcan querer me ajudar, aceitei a mãozinha que ele me oferecia. De acordo com ele, o negócio era ser eu mesma, **mas** não voltar a ser uma desleixada por causa disso. Encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio. É, né... Se com os extremos não deu certo, vamos ver se moderando o negócio funciona.

- Ah, mas tinham ficado perfeitos em você... – Lily choramingava, enquanto eu arrancava de meus pés o par de sapatos de salto que ela havia achado no fundo do meu baú. Eu não podia estar mais aliviada por me livrar daquela tortura de grife. – Oh, não a mini saia!

- Lily, eu agradeço profundamente por tudo que fez por mim, mas se eu preciso perder minha identidade pra ficar 'maravilhosa', prefiro ser só _bonitinha_. Além disso, eu já arranjei um uniforme melhor que aquele meu antigo, mas nem tão justo quanto o que você me emprestou. Assim eu fico confortável, mas também não pareço um moleque...

- Poxa, eu tinha caprichado tanto... – ela soltou um muxoxo. – Você era minha obra-prima!

Sorri discretamente para que ela não visse. Era a decisão certa a ser tomada e eu precisei de um conselho de um 'estranho' pra me dar conta.

Coloquei todas as minhas roupas antigas numa caixa e devolvi as que peguei emprestadas de Lily. Nova fase, nova Rose! Tá, isso soou bem idiota.

-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, ao descer as escadas, dei de cara com a minha ex-fã número um. Roxanne pareceu readquirir aquele brilho infantil e sonhador que tinha no olhar em milésimos.

- Você voltou! Ouviu a voz da razão! – ela grudou em mim feito um carrapato. – Tenho que contar pro Fred, ele já estava pensando em como lucrar com aquele seu visual de perua… - a garotinha sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu.

Que bom que minha priminha me desculpou. Mas ela estava certa o tempo todo... Observação: ela só tem doze anos e eu praticamente dezessete.

Ok… Bom, voltando ao que eu fazia. Segui para os jardins e não demorei para ver meu irmão e Albus conversando.

- É verdade que você tava com um decote do tamanho do Brasil ontem, maninha?

Lancei um olhar mortal a Albus que sorria acanhadamente, com aquela cara de que havia feito algo que não devia.

- E desde quando você é um irmão super protetor, Hugo? – ergui a sobrancelha.

- Desde que você passa no corredor e os caras torcem os pescoços pra te ver! E eu já estava certo de que nunca teria esse tipo de preocupação… - o ruivo se lamentava. Mas que lástima, hein… Ele queria é me ver encalhada até o fim dos meus dias, morando numa casa em pedaços com um zilhão de gatos como inquilinos.

- Relaxa, Hugo! Eu não vou mais ser daquela forma…

- Ahhh… - Albus protestou. Não precisou ver a expressão que eu e meu irmão fazíamos por mais de dois segundos pra reconsiderar. – Ahh… Olha só aquela coruja manca! – ele saiu literalmente correndo do local. Menino pirado...

-x-x-x-x-

Após várias horas, estava mais preocupada em ver Scorpius que qualquer outra coisa. Queria logo que me visse com minha nova aparência e quem sabe ele deixasse de lado aquela neura repentina.

Foi então que eu o vi. Lá estava ele na Torre de Astronomia, debruçado nas grades da sacada.

- Agora você fica todo isolado e pensativo, é? – brinquei, me aproximando.

Scorpius se virou e deu um sorriso.

- E agora você solta o cabelo e _faz as unhas_? – ele fez uma vozinha aguda, me provocando.

- Ah, soltar o cabelo até vai, mas as unhas dão trabalho demais. – pus-me ao seu lado. – Vou ter que chamar minha prima toda vez que eu quiser mexer com esmaltes e afins. Senão… Bom, eu vou ser a primeira aluna expulsa pelo mau uso de lixa de unha. – dei os ombros.

O loiro estava me analisando novamente, como fizera no dia anterior. Não fiquei nervosa dessa vez, estava estranhamente segura de mim.

- Foi mal pelo que eu disse ontem, é que isso é muito estranho… Não me leve a mal. – ele disse passando a mão nos cabelos. Bip. Bip. Nervosismo detectado. – É ótimo, mas eu não consigo… Simplesmente não consigo entender.

- Eu só queria mudar! O que me levou a fazer isso já é outra história…

- Então me diz! Não sou seu melhor amigo?

- É, mas…

Ele desviou o olhar, ressentido.

- Mas não confia o suficiente em mim pra contar.

Não podia perdê-lo assim, muito menos quando ele era razão de tudo! Eu tinha que contar, eu tinha…

- Ok, lá vai. Scorpius, eu…

O loiro voltou sua atenção para mim, apenas esperando que eu procedesse.

- Scorpius, eu fiz isso, pois…

- SCORPITCHO!

Vaca.

Artemis vinha em nossa direção com aquele andar provocante o qual eu sabia que enlouquecia meu amigo corvinal. Ela envolveu o pescoço do loiro com seus braços, puxando-o para perto. Tinha certeza de que era proposital, ela fazia toda aquela cena só porque eu estava ali!

Olhou-me por inteiro, com um sorriso perverso.

- Nem está **tão** ridículo como andam falando por aí!

Notei que Scorpius estava meio impaciente.

- Artemis, eu tava conversando com a Rose e…

- Shh! – a loira aguada pôs o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do garoto. – Vem cá, me dá um beijo… - Marshall uniu suas bocas antes que qualquer protesto pudesse ser ouvido.

- _Aguamenti!_

Quando dei por mim, já havia ensopado a víbora e Scorpius por estar grudado demais nela para o próprio bem.

- Mas que mer... – Scorpius se afastou imediatamente da garota, mal terminando a frase. Sua namorada estava esperneando feito uma criança birrenta. – O que deu em você?

- Meu cabelo! Meu lindo e sedoso cabelo! – a histérica reclamava para quem quisesse ouvir. Na verdade ninguém queria, mas como ela estava berrando...

- Tchau, Malfoy. – o deixei lá reclamando de mim e os gritinhos da Marshall ficavam cada vez mais irritantes.

Lá vai a Rose explosiva atacando de novo... Mas aquela sonserina estava me provocando! Não dava pra simplesmente ficar e assistir a tudo aquilo quieta. E o Scorpius, aquele grande... ARGH! Como é que ele podia ficar com aquelazinha? E ele nem a repeliu, ou seja, não teve a menor vergonha na cara, a mísera consideração por mim!

- Rose, minha amora! – Elliot Davies me surpreendeu com um abraço que me derrubou no chão.

- CAI FORA, DAVIES! – berrei, estressada. O arremessei para longe de mim, me levantando e limpando a poeira das vestes.

Ele se pôs de pé rapidamente e começou a tagarelice:

- Eu ouvi dizer que você tinha mudado, mas ainda bem que não foi tal radicalmente quanto dizem. – de repente o seu olhar ficou paralisado em nada menos que o volume na minha camisa. – Caramba... Desde quando você tem peitos? – coçou a cabeça, confuso.

Vejamos... Eu já estava "p" da vida, e esse moleque grudento ainda veio falar dos meus peitos?

PAF!

Ok, esse tapa deve ter doído. Pelas marcas dos meus dedos no rosto dele, vermelhas como estavam, com certeza estava **bem** dolorido!

- Por que você não procura alguém pra se agarrar, ao invés de ficar secando garotas que não dão a mínima pra você? Idiota!

-x-x-x-x-

- É, eu fiquei irritada, e daí? – desabafava para Lorcan.

Estávamos no dormitório masculino do 6º ano da Grifinória, ou seja, o quarto dele. E não, eu não ligava pra o que pensariam de mim ao entrar ali. Afinal, eu já visitei os quartos de Albus e Scorpius um milhão de vezes!

- Tsc, tsc... Precisa controlar seus nervos. Tudo que eu te disse não adiantou em nada?

- Mas é claro que sim. Eu maneirei naquele visual de 'garota veneno' e estou assim. – girei para que ele me analisasse. – Que tal?

- Bem melhor, tem mais a sua cara.

- Aham, e, além disso, eu resolvi que vou falar como eu bem entender, não consigo controlar a língua.

- Só que podia pegar mais leve quanto à agressividade. Você bateu no Davies mesmo?

- Lógico! Ele é um tarado... Tudo bem que com aquelas camisetas largas não dava pra enxergar muita coisa, mas faça-me o favor!

O loiro riu levemente.

- Ok, mas com esse temperamento explosivo você nunca conseguirá fisgar o Malfoy.

Foi minha vez de rir, porém, com escárnio.

- Está falando daquele ser repulsivo? Ele que se dane! Se quiser ficar de amassos com a Artemis Marshall o problema é dele mesmo... Ridículo!

Após minha explosão, me virei para ver a reação de Scamander. Ele estava bastante pensativo. Então, uma luz pareceu iluminá-lo.

- Rose, por que você não tenta sair com outros caras?

Apesar da raiva que sentia do meu amigo da Corvinal, aquela ideia me pareceu absurda.

- Como é? Bom, eu estou zangada agora, mas não vou deixar de gostar dele assim tão fácil...

- Eu sei, mas isso não te impede de sair com algum outro garoto.

- Lorcan, eu já disse que...

- Rose, acompanhe meu raciocínio. Se você tiver um falso namorado e Scorpius os vir juntos, pode ser que ele tenha ciúmes! As vozes recomendam.

Ele ainda dá medo.

- Ei... É mesmo! Mas isso só vai acontecer se ele estiver interessado em mim, mesmo que inconscientemente. – lembrei.

- Eu o vi ontem na hora do almoço e aquilo foi muito suspeito. Se ele tiver um décimo que seja de interesse que pareceu naquele momento, esteja certa de que o Malfoy estará na sua mão.

- Resolvido então! Eu vou arranjar um namorado! – falei em tom decidido.

Lorcan deu vivas para minha atitude.

- Mas... Como se faz isso?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	6. Kiss Me

- Eu não sou o especialista, mas acho que posso te ajudar… - Lorcan parecia com os pensamentos distantes e o sorriso que dava apenas me transmitia mais nervosismo.

_Bom, primeiro a escolha de um "alvo"…_

Estava gritando ordens para os jogadores durante o treino de Quadribol. Eu apenas assistia meu time em ação, quando notei que o goleiro estava parado demais. Na realidade, ele estava me olhando desde o início do jogo.

- McLaggen! Se mexe, cara! – berrei para ele, impaciente.

Mesmo um tanto distante, vi que ele havia piscado em minha direção e então retornado para sua função de defender os aros da Goles que era arremessada.

No primeiro momento estranhei, fazendo uma careta. Phoebus McLaggen piscando pra mim? Bom, ele seria um belo **alvo**, não é? Quer dizer, exteriormente não dava pra não desejá-lo. Ele era muito, muito gato. Os vestiários masculino e feminino do campo ficavam lado a lado, e uma ou duas vezes eu o vi circulando só de toalha na frente da porta, e meu Deus! O que era aquilo? Penso que tenha até feito o espetáculo de propósito, apenas esperando que alguma das garotas do time o visse como eu fiz, ou para se gabar para os garotos que não chegavam a metade de sua perfeição física.

Alvo escolhido.

_Segundo, o flerte..._

Eu fazia a lição de casa para o dia seguinte, não conseguindo me concentrar muito.

- Psiu! – olhei em volta. A sala comunal estava razoavelmente cheia, mas pude localizar a fonte do ruído.

Phoebus me encarava com um sorriso cativante, ou ao menos tentando me cativar. Senti minhas orelhas pegando fogo, característico dos Weasleys. Dei um leve aceno com a mão, certa de que meu rosto já estava corado por completo.

_Não importa a distância, faça charme. Não desvie o olhar dele e se empenhe para que ele mantenha o foco apenas em você..._

Me inclinei ligeiramente para frente, apoiando-me na mesa. Cruzei as pernas devagar e comecei a olhá-lo também, com um meio sorriso tentando não parecer muito "alegrinha" por ele estar me dando bola, mas ainda assim interessada.

Quando notou que era retribuído, Phoebus colocou os cabelos castanhos dourados e ondulados para trás. Mostrava com orgulho seus dentes brancos, alargando seu sorriso cada vez mais.

_Terceiro, ele vai começar a te cumprimentar... E é aí que o Malfoy vai pirar._

Atravessava o corredor em companhia de Albus, que não parava de me fazer perguntas sobre artefatos trouxas e Scorpius, que não poderia estar mais quieto e distraído. Meu primo era mesmo neto do vovô Arthur!

- Ventilador! Que invenção genial! E para que serve a _tevelisão_?

- A **televisão**? – corrigi, revirando os olhos. – Hã, bem... Sei lá, é pra não ter tanto filho.

- Pra não ter tanto filho? Como assim? – ficou confuso.

- Oi, Rose. – a figura alta e imponente de McLaggen passava naquele momento ao meu lado. Scorpius começou a prestar atenção instantaneamente, como que por reflexo.

- Phoebus... – sorri levemente, não tirando-o de vista até que virasse a esquina do corredor.

Olhei para o loiro e ele não parecia muito satisfeito com o que vira.

Essa não foi a única vez. Na verdade, nas semanas seguintes Phoebus começou nos intervalos a me cumprimentar com beijos no rosto como Lily havia me mostrado. E como nós fazíamos todas as aulas juntos, aquilo se tornou extremamente frequente e era óbvio para todos que algo estava rolando. Com toda certeza, não havia ninguém mais incomodado com aquilo que um certo corvinal…

-x-x-x-x-

Numa sala desocupada, eu contava para Lorcan sobre meus avanços do último mês.

- Estou impressionada, Scamander! Você sabe tudo quando o assunto é relacionamentos... – comentei, só tendo chegado aonde chegara por causa de seus conselhos.

- Agora só falta uma coisa: contato físico de primeiro grau. Ou seja, é hora de uns amassos. – piscou para mim.

Droga, eu sabia que esse momento chegaria. Não que eu não tivesse curiosidade alguma. Muito pelo contrário! Eu estava louca para "interagir" com o sexo oposto. É que nunca surgira oportunidade...

- Temos um problema então. – declarei. – Er, romanticamente, eu nunca em toda minha vida, nesses quase dezessete anos estive com alguém.

- Você quer dizer nunquinha? Nem um encostar de lábios?

Pela minha expressão era evidente que eu tinha a experiência de um recém-nascido.

- Sempre rodeada de homens, e nenhum que tenha gostado de você? – Lorcan parecia duvidar do que eu dizia, ao mesmo tempo que não parecia de fato surpreso.

- Bom, o Davies é nulo, então sim!

- Realmente, ele não é uma opção válida. Olha, eu não sei o que fazer... Que tal uma visita à Lula Gigante? – o loiro sugeriu repentinamente.

- Como?

O grifinório deu os ombros e deixou o recinto.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Lula Gigante? Eu não sabia o que aquele moleque tinha, porém, que a cada dia dava mais medo, ah se dava! Mas retomando, achei que devia ir lá então. Os conselhos misteriosos de Lorcan costumavam funcionar no fim das contas.

-x-x-x-x-

O Lago Negro estava coberto por uma névoa de início de inverno e eu sentia os pelos do braço eriçarem só de imaginar a temperatura da água. Sentei-me, encostada numa árvore de tronco espesso. Observando o horizonte naquela tranquilidade, ouvindo vagamente o canto dos pássaros, comecei a ficar sonolenta. Fui piscando pesadamente, fechando os olhos, perdendo o controle…

De repente, ouvi um estrondo. Era um som absurdamente alto para quem estava para dormir. Arregalei os olhos imediatamente, me deparando com um corpo que acabara de pousar com pouco sucesso no chão. Ele se levantou imediatamente, limpando a calça suja de grama e terra.

- AHHH! – berrei, sentindo o coração sair pela boca.

- Rose Weasley! O que você… - o loiro parecia que me daria um sermão.

- Scorpius? Você brotou dessa árvore ou o quê?

- Brotar? Tá falando de quê? – ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

- Você surgiu do nada! Quase me matou de susto! Perdeu a noção, garoto?

Ele corou.

- Desculpe, eu, er… Que desculpa nada! – o corvinal mudou totalmente sua fisionomia, ficando zangado. – Vai falar de noção? **Você** perdeu a noção?

Não respondi, apenas fiquei encarando-o, incrédula com seu atrevimento.

- O McLaggen? Qual é o seu problema?

Sorri, desconfiada.

- E por que você se importa? – fiquei de pé, com os braços cruzados.

- Ora, porque… Porque ele é um arrogante! Você é minha melhor amiga, cabe a mim te proteger de caras que não sejam… Adequados.

- Há! Adequados… Acho que a função de decidir isso é minha. Ou será que essa seria outra função que você não me considera boa pra exercer? – lembrei daquela vez que ele havia praticamente me chamado de 'machona'.

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

- Vai começar…

- Foi você quem começou com essa discussão. E quer saber, não tô a fim de brigar agora! Licença. - ia dando o primeiro passo, mas fui impedida.

Ele havia me encurralado naquela árvore, com ambas mãos apoiadas no tronco na altura da minha cabeça. Ou seja, eu poderia tentar fugir para qualquer lado que não conseguiria. Sentia seu hálito quente, nunca tão próximo. Os olhos acizentados, o nariz comprido, a boca fina e delineada, vistos por mim nitidamente.

Foi aí que Scorpius me beijou. A sensação era incrível. Me beijava com urgência, pressionando meus lábios com um pouco de força, parecia que queria se impor. Eu não cederia, era igualmente imponente e ainda o puxava pelos cabelos loiros macios, tentando aproximá-lo mesmo não havendo distância alguma entre nós. Senti a ponta de sua língua roçar em meu lábio inferior, ele queria passagem e finalmente permiti. Cerejas. Ele tinha gosto de cerejas – mas nem me perguntem por que. Em poucos segundos, ele me envolvia num abraço e eu relaxava as mãos, acariciando suas madeixas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	7. Losing Grip

N/a: Primeiramente, muito obrigada por todos os reviews e estou super feliz que a fic esteja recebendo tanto retorno ^^ E é claro, FELIZ NATAL pra vocês! Esse aqui é o meu presente pra vocês: o capítulo 7! Apesar de que vocês vão me odiar quando terminarem de ler, mas tudo bem... Obrigada novamente e beijooooooos!

-x-x-x-x-

Como eu mencionei, era incrível, mas com o passar dos segundos tornou-se estranho. Scorpius deu a entender que estava arrependido. Ele se afastou bruscamente, como se separasse imãs de polaridades diferentes, pareceu fazer mais esforço que o necessário. Eu fui empurrada contra o tronco da árvore e o fitei, meio assustada.

Tudo aquilo era demais pra minha mente processar. Por Merlin! Eu acabara de receber meu primeiro beijo? E espera… Tinha sido do Scorpius? Por iniciativa dele? Ah, não era possível. Talvez tivesse caído uma jaca na minha cabeça, eu havia desmaiado e aquilo tudo não passava de um sonho surreal… Faria bem mais sentido. Porém desta vez não se tratava da minha imaginação, o corvinal havia pirado de vez.

- O que acabou de acontecer? – Scorpius parecia ter levado um balaço na cabeça.

Pela primeira vez fiquei sem fala. Não estava nervosa nem gaguejando, simplemente não conseguia emitir um som sequer.

- Você… Você... – ele continuava meio atordoado, buscando as palavras na sua mente confusa. – Fez isso por ele não foi? – ficou indignado de repente. – Não é? Ah, mas o que é que eu fiz… - estava dividido entre se repreender e me acusar. – Qual é a dificuldade em controlar seus impulsos, Scorpius? Mas, mas… Por que você não podia ficar do mesmo jeito de sempre? Tinha que complicar as coisas? – agora sabia que era a mim que ele se dirigia. – Estava tudo muito claro até você resolver virar uma garota…

- Eu sempre fui! – berrei. Ele arregalou os olhos, não devendo estar esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas continuei. – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir, eu sempre fui! Se fiz isso por alguém, foi por você, genialidade! Nunca senti nada assim antes, nem de longe. Certo, eu jamais fui atraente, desejável ou sensível como as outras garotas… Mas isso nunca me impediu de sentir o que elas sentem, exatamente da mesma forma. Droga, amar é uma merda! – bufei, cruzando os braços.

"E você é um idiota! Eu sempre estive aqui, o tempo todo. Se você fizesse um esforcinho mínimo talvez reparasse que eu era a única dos seus amigos que não coçava o saco nem tinha pelos na axila… Mas não, eu tive que dar uma ajudinha pra você enxergar esses pequenos detalhes, me transformando radicalmente. Não tem problema, foi bom por vários outros motivos, mas isso não justifica a sua cegueira. Caramba! Como alguém pode ser tão tapado? E ainda por cima tão presunçoso? É né, porque você não espera que me beijando assim do nada e ainda por cima vindo com essa de que 'está confuso, pois sou uma garota, mas não sabe se gosta de mim ou se só se sente atraído por causa da minha nova aparência' não vá causar dano algum? Eu não sou uma marionete! Não brinque com os meus sentimentos, tá legal? Pra você pode ser só um beijo, mas pra mim… É uma espera de uma vida inteira que resultou em… Frustração. – finalizei, suspirando.

- Rose, - sua voz era fraca e cautelosa. – você está chorando.

Sentia meu rosto encharcado. Meus olhos doíam e eu não havia me dado conta até aquele momento. A última vez que eu havia chorado devia ter sido há mais de dez anos e então, por causa daquele garoto eu estava derramando lágrimas, as quais tinham um gosto terrivelmente salgado.

- Mas que droga! – exclamei, enxugando desajeitadamente a face. Sai correndo dali o mais rápido que pude, mas não tinha fôlego para ir muito longe.

Parei próxima aos jardins, ofegando.

- Ele vai ver só no jogo de sexta.

-x-x-x-x-

Então o último jogo antes dos feriados de fim de ano havia chegado. Era naquela sexta feira de Dezembro que eu detonaria a Corvinal com quantas "balaçadas" meu time fosse capaz de dar.

Ao som da voz de Ryan Campbell, o jogo era narrado:

"Bem vindos a outra partida de Quadribol! Desta vez o confronto é entre a Grifinória e a Corvinal! E agora os times estão entrando em campo, a multidão indo a loucura!"

A Lufa-lufa torcia pela nossa equipe, enquanto que a Sonserina queria que nós perdessemos a qualquer custo. Albus era o único que se dividia ali, tendo o rosto pintado metade de amarelo e vermelho, e no outro lado cinza e azul. Ele estava sendo fuzilado com o olhar por todo o povo sonserino a sua volta. Tadinho…

Após as instruções de sempre, o apito soou.

"E começa o jogo! A possa da Goles é dos grifinórios que tentam partir pro ataque. Weasley passa para Masterson, que voa em direção ao gol. Vai tentar o arremesso e… DEZ PONTOS PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! Bela jogada de Zeke Masterson! Enquanto isso, Malfoy e Rogers parecem perdidos, à procura do pomo…"

Tudo estava indo muito bem… Do jeito que jogávamos, não poderíamos perder! Até que...

"Vejam! Malfoy avistou o pomo!"

Droga! Não podia ser! E onde estava a nossa lerda apanhadora? Do outro lado do campo?

- Me dá esse bastão! – arranquei da mão de um dos meus batedores e acertei o balaço com toda força na direção de Scorpius.

O loiro desviou.

- Ele tem um sensor ou o quê?

Helen Rogers, a apanhadora, finalmente localizou a bolinha dourada e começou a caçá-la. O jogo voltava a ficar disputado.

- Vamos, Helen… - eu cruzava os dedos.

ISSO!

Scorpius se descuidou por um segundo apenas e essa foi a deixa.

"Duzentos e setenta à cem! Grifinória é a vencedora da partida!"

-x-x-x-x-

Vitórias eram sempre seguidas de pequenas festas na sala Comunal. Lily veio falar comigo assim que me encontrou sentada no sofá em frente a lareira.

- Ótima partida, Rose! E olha que eu nem gosto de esportes, é na verdade bem nojento, vocês saem todos melecados de suor… Mas mesmo assim, parabéns.

- Valeu, eu acho. – ergui uma sobrancelha pra ela.

De repente o olhar dela pareceu ficar cheio de segundas intenções. Na certa, só havia vindo até mim pedir alguma coisa.

- E então, Rosita… Você é agora amiga do Lorcan Scamander, não é?

A essa altura acho que já podia me considerar amiga dele… Afinal, depois de tudo que ele fez por mim, não tendo nada pra ganhar em troca…

- É, acho que sim. – sorri levemente, mas mantive a desconfiança. – Por quê?

- Bom, eu… - corou. – Queria saber se você poderia falar com ele por mim…

Meu. Deus.

- Como é? Você tá a fim do loiro paranormal?

- Paranormal? – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Deixa isso pra lá… Mas é sério isso?

Ela deu os ombros, evitando me olhar.

- Tudo bem, quando eu o vir…

- Não adie pra depois, ele está logo ali… - Lily apontou discretamente para um canto da sala onde havia uma estátua com que Lorcan parecia conversar. Ele estava falando com mármore?

Apesar disso, minha prima não pareceu com menos interesse, estava ansiosa para que eu cedesse e fosse até ele.

- Ok, então. – suspirei.

Me aproximei lentamente, tentando não interromper a conversa ou fosse o que fosse.

- Er, Lorcan? – o chamei.

- Oi, Rose! – ele sorriu para mim.

- O que exatamente você está fazendo?

- Só falando com um velho amigo, nada demais…

A estátua era o velho amigo? Melhor não discutir…

- Ah, certo. Bem, eu acabo de me tocar que eu falo tanto sobre minha vida amorosa e sei tão pouco sobre a sua… Eu queria saber, se por um acaso, você não está interessado em ninguém.

- Por que a pergunta?- ele cruzou os braços, me fitando com curiosidade.

- Por nada. – menti.

Lorcan sorriu novamente.

- Na verdade, há alguém. Mas essa pessoa… Bom, seria impossível. – o loiro adquiriu uma expressão triste.

- Não fale assim! Me diz, como ela é… Quem sabe eu adivinhe.

- Vejamos, essa pessoa é aqui da Grifinória. Está dois anos atrás de nós e tem cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos…

Por Merlin! A Lily era a única grifinória do quarto ano de cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos! Não havia alternativa, ele tinha que estar falando dela.

Eu não podia deixar de sorrir com a coincidência.

- Por acaso seria alguém que é do meu parentesco, proximamente a lareira nesse momento? – lancei um olhar indicativo, mais do que satisfeita.

- Sim! – Lorcan transformou sua angústia em animação. – Você por acaso sabe se…

- Lorcan, acabamos de conversar e pode ter certeza de que o alvo da noite é você. – pisquei para ele.

- Vamos até lá então!

Voltando à Lily, ela papeava com meu irmão Hugo. Os dois pararam no momento em que nos pusemos a sua frente.

- Lorcan! – Lily exclamou maravilhada, ajeitando os cabelos sem mesmo notar.

- Oi… - ele sorriu levemente para a ruiva. – Hugo, tudo bem? – se voltou com um sorriso duas vezes maior para ele.

- Claro. – meu irmão respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Ótimo!

Parei para analisar a cena por um instante. Lily mal se continha, completamente afobada por ser supostamente correspondida por Lorcan. Já este… Não, ele não parecia sequer ligar para presença de Lily ali, apenas encarava Hugo cheio de expectativas. Foi então que notei como a descrição do meu amigo loiro se encaixava perfeitamente. Ruivo, olhos castanhos, grifinório do quarto ano, meu parente… Esse era o meu irmão.

- Ferrou! – lancei a mão a testa.

Minha prima enfim notou que estava recebendo pouquissima atenção de seu pretendente. Hugo começou a ficar constrangido com o olhar penetrante que Lorcan lhe lançava. Tenso, tenso, tenso…

- E-eu acho que, hã, ouvi a Rogers me chamando… - Hugo foi se levantando do sofá e sumindo no meio do povo da festa, deixando nós três sozinhos.

A expressão de Lorcan era de confusão.

- Rose, eu não entendo… Você me disse que estava interessado em mim!

- Er, é que eu confudi as coisas… - mordi o lábio inferior. – Achei que você estava falando dela. – apontei, para Lily, que estava abismada.

- V-você é… É… - ela tentava encontrar as palavras.

- Gay. – ele completou, falando na maior naturalidade. – Vocês não sabiam?

Não! Eu não sabia! Se eu soubesse não teria alimentado as esperanças de ninguém. No que eu fui me meter…

- POR QUÊ? – Lily berrou em tom choroso, saindo correndo.

- Que vergonha… - eu cobri minha visão, não conseguindo nem olhar na cara dele. – Olha, eu não fazia a menor ideia! Desculpa mesmo…

Lorcan suspirou, realmente chateado.

- Não tem problema… Eu não te disse que era impossível?

Meu coração estava partido com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado que ele fazia.

- Se você quer algo com o meu irmão, acho que seria bastante difícil, porque ele não é…

- Eu sei.

Eu nunca fora boa em consolar as pessoas, muito pelo contrário. Um completo desastre.

- Não desanima, tem muitos homens por aí que são! Digo, na escola assumidos devem ter uns cinco…

Ele me olhava, descrente no que ouvia.

- Acho que pra mim já deu de festa. – virou as costas para mim, indo em direção as escadas para os dormitórios.

- Lorcan, espera aí…

Não consegui impedi-lo. Mas o que ele esperava? O que eu posso fazer se meu irmão não é gay? Eu nem sabia que ele era, senão teria tido mais cuidado com o que eu falava. Acho que o magoei… Ah, mas que ótimo.

- Rose, me acompanha? – Phoebus segurou meu braço inesperadamente e começou a me levar para fora da sala.

- Phoebus, agora não… - eu protestei, mas ele mal me ouviu.

Ao atravessarmos o quadro, nos encontramos sozinhos no topo da escadaria.

Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos. Podia prever facilmente o que ele faria, mas não teria tempo de para-lo.

Em questão de milésimos ele havia levado sua boca de encontro com a minha. Eu não queria, não agora! Estava confusa demais quanto a tudo… Minha intenção ainda era causar ciúmes em Scorpius, queria deixá-lo possesso de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo só queria me entender com ele. Já havia ganhado o jogo de lavada, já tinha tido minha vingança.

Tentei me separar de Phoebus, mas o garoto não queria se desgrudar de mim.

De repente, algo foi arremessado contra nós. Era leve, mas possuia espinhos, que fizeram um leve corte na bochecha do grifinório que me beijava. Era um buquê. Um buquê de rosas.

- Bravo. – Scorpius nos encarava, com nojo e batia palmas de ironia.

Só assim pra o outro garoto se soltar de mim.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Malfoy? Não viu que estávamos ocupados?

- Vi sim… Só tinha passado aqui pra falar que foi um belo jogo, muito justo. Jogou bem, Weasley. Ah, e só pra constar, eu terminei com a Artemis…

Fiquei imobilizada por um tempo. Aquele dia estava terminando da pior maneira possível! Magoei minha prima e um amigo, e agora que Scorpius tinha vindo acertar as coisas comigo eu faço uma coisa dessas?

- Não que isso seja de alguma importância, vejo que você tinha algo melhor pra fazer.

Ele saiu dramaticamente de cena, me deixando lá parada. Senti um estranho formigamento nas pálpebras. Eu não choraria de novo, choraria?

Phoebus voltou-se para mim, beijando meu pescoço.

- Onde paramos?

- Paramos por aqui! – falei em um tom um tanto agressivo.

- Como é? Todos essas semanas dando em cima de mim pra dar pra trás? Nem pensar. – ele insistiu, segurando meus braços com força, mas eu o chutei entre as pernas. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, levando as mãos ao local atingido. – Sua… Ugh…

Era só o que me faltava, ser assediada por um mauricinho metido a galã…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

N/a²: Pretendo terminar a fic antes do ano novo...


	8. Apologize

Minhas pernas se moviam na maior velocidade que eu podia suportar, o que não era pouco graças a minha habilidade no Quadribol. Ele não devia ter chegado a Sala Comunal ainda, ao menos eu esperava que não.

Cheguei no momento certo. O vi praticamnete adentrando lá quando berrei.

- Espera! – me aproximei, ofegante e totalmente descabelada.

- Acho que não tem muito o que conversarmos, volte pra aquele seu goleiro metido…

Me apoiei em meus joelhos, tentando recuperar o ar.

- Olha… Ele quem me agarrou, eu não tinha a intenção de ficar com ele!

Ele riu cinicamente.

- Mesmo? Vocês não pareciam que iam se separar tão cedo…

- Bom, se dependesse dele não mesmo. – confessei. – Quer dizer…

- Esqueça, Weasley! Está perdendo o seu tempo!

- Haha, vai me chamar pelo sobrenome? Estou falando a verdade, caramba! Não vai acreditar em mim?

- Sabe… Você me falou todas aquelas coisas lá no lago e eu fiquei pensativo. Sério, eu fiquei pensando muito durante esses dias e cheguei a uma conclusão. Eu achei que talvez… Que… Ah, não importa mais!

O loiro tinha uma expressão de decepção.

- Sinto muito. – eu disse sinceramente. – Assumo meu erro, ok? Mas eu juro que nunca gostei do McLaggen. Tá, eu me sinto envergonhadíssima por dizer isso, mas eu só andei flertando com ele e tudo mais pra te causar ciúmes! Eu sei, é ridículo, eu sou ridícula!

- O quê? Não acredito que você foi tão baixo…

- Eu só queria…

- Para, Rose, chega! Isso é patético. Eu fui um idiota por não ter te notado antes, porque a Rose que eu conheço é a garota mais incrível que existe na Terra! Mas isso não justifica… Você fica de intrigas agora, desde quando faz isso? Quem é você?

- Eu sou a Rose de sempre!

Scorpius balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Da Rose de verdade eu posso gostar. De você neste momento, não.

Então, ele adentrou em sua sala comunal. Essa realmente doeu.

-x-x-x-x-

Por que tinha que ser assim? Eu sempre estragava tudo quando parecia que as coisas melhorariam… Scorpius estava magoado e desta vez ele tinha mesmo razão. Não importa se eu havia feito por ele, eu estava errada! Mas como conseguiria o perdão do garoto? Como provar para ele que eu era merecedora do seu interesse?

O feriado de Natal chegou e eu fui para minha casa em Londres. Eu estava me aprontando para a festa que mais tarde aconteceria n'A Toca, quando alguém bateu na porta do meu quarto. Minha mãe entrou, já arrumada para sair.

- E aí, filha? Já tá pronta?

- Quase… Pode fechar meu vestido? – perguntei, me virando de costas para ela.

- Claro.

Suspirei.

- Mãe…

- Diga.

- O que se deve fazer para uma pessoa te desculpar? – aliás eu tenho uma lista de pessoas pra me perdoar… Afinal, não consigo parar de pensar naquela história da Lily e do Lorcan.

Ela terminou de puxar o zíper e me virei para olhá-la. Ela estava com aquela cara de mãe desconfiada.

- O que você aprontou, mocinha?

- Eu me enrolei com umas coisinhas… - droga, ela ainda estava me encarando daquela forma. – Ok, ok, eu conto! Bom, a Lily…

- Te pediu ajuda com um cara?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- É, e ele…

- É um dos gêmeos da Luna, do qual você andou ficando amiga.

- Sim, só que ele…

- É gay.

- Mãe, se você sabe de tudo podia pelo menos me poupar de tentar articular uma explicação.

Ela riu.

- Sua tia me contou. Lily estava desolada, coitada… Eu nem entendo o porquê se não tem nada que ela possa fazer a respeito.

- A Lily andou espalhando por aí essa história, é?

- Não, ela disse só para a Ginny, sua tia que me contou. Não se preocupe quanto a Lily que ela não vai ficar de birra por tanto tempo, mesmo porque daqui a pouco ela se interessa por um outro par de olhos azuis… Quanto o seu amigo, também não tem o que fazer. É normal ele estar chateado, qualquer um estaria…

- Acho que se o Hugo falasse com ele…

- O Hugo? – a dona Hermione começou a arregalar os olhos.

Pelo jeito a Lily não contou a história inteira… Eu sempre falo mais do que devo!

- Esquece, mãe, não tem nada a ver.

- Certo… - ela preferiu deixar passar.

- Obrigada, mãe. – sorri para ela.

Ela sorriu de volta com muita empolgação.

- Você está linda, querida! Nunca havia te visto com os cabelos soltos e tão bem cuidados. Está usando vestido, meu Deus! Quando foi a última vez que te vi sem aquelas roupas largadonas? – lá vem mais uma... Eu era tão masculina assim, poxa? – E você está diferente no geral mesmo… Nunca temos essas conversas de garotas, de mãe pra filha… Mas eu adorei que tenha me procurado pra conversar! Não hesite, ajudarei sempre que puder! – ela beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto.

Bom, pelo menos estava mais relaxada com aquela história... Porém, não era motivo pra deixar tudo como estava! Tinha que consertar tudo e por as coisas nos devidos lugares.

-x-x-x-x-

Após os feriados, estava de volta à escola e decidida a resolver meus problemas.

Comecei por Lorcan. Afinal, ele tinha se tornado alguém muito importante para mim nos últimos meses e ver nossa amizade se desfazer por um baita deslize meu não era justo.

Ele estava cabisbaixo nos jardins, refletindo ou algo assim sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore qualquer.

- Anda, vai lá! – empurrei meu irmão para que ele fosse até o outro grifinório. O Hugo já havia sacado o interesse de Lorcan por ele de cara e bom, não posso dizer que reagiu muito bem. Mas depois que tive uma conversa com ele, o convenci a falar com o loiro.

Fiquei atrás de uma moita, parecendo uma louca engalfinhada nas folhas e galhos. Ah, o que foi? Eu queria ouvir o que estava acontecendo...

- Oi. – Hugo chamou a atenção de Lorcan. Este levantou a cabeça e um brilho nos olhos dele surgiu, mas não demorou a se dissipar. Meu irmão se sentou ao seu lado e prosseguiu. – Achei que talvez a gente devesse conversar... Sabe o que é? É que... Eu não jogo nesse time entende?

Lorcan riu.

- Relaxa, Weasley. Não tem problema... Não ache estranho eu dizer isso, mas é que eu só queria te conhecer melhor... Você me pareceu interessante. Sabe, no meio da multidão, sempre se destacou.

Se Hugo estava constrangido ou desconfortável com o comentário, desta vez soube disfarçar bem. Não notei nada, nadinha mesmo.

- Olha, se você quer que estejamos juntos ou coisa assim, foi mal mas não vai acontecer... Porém – o loiro o encarou, aprestando o máximo de atenção. –, não vejo problema algum em sermos amigos. Amigos pra valer! – o ruivo lhe deu um soquinho no braço.

Pelo sorriso no rosto do Scamander, eu havia conseguido seu perdão! Ele não sabia que eu mexera uns pauzinhos ali e aqui, mas tudo bem, as coisas voltariam ao normal. Bom, menos um...

-x-x-x-x-

- Rosita... – eu fui abordada no corredor horas depois. Lily estava lá acenando para mim e eu pasmei. Não era no Lorcan que ela estava abraçada? COMO ASSIM?

Me aproximei intrigada, com as mãos na cintura.

- Oi, Lily. Me diga, por que o.. .

- Ah, você já conhece o Lysander, né?

- Lysander? – só então notei que o garoto usava o uniforme da corvinal e não da grifinória.

Ele era fisicamente idêntico ao irmão gêmeo, mas parecia estra completamente desligado do mundo. Quer dizer, conhecendo melhor o Lorcan, vi que ele não era só um pouco avoado não, mas o Lysander com certeza ganhava dele nesse quesito.

- Vamos andando, então. Tchau, priminha! Vem, querido... – eles se afastaram de mim.

- Já te contei o que são piolhos de toupeira? – ouvi ele perguntando ao longe e em seguida um gritinho de nojo de Lily. Vai entender!

Bem, parece que o problema da Lily também foi resolvido. Sabe, ela tem um gosto muito estranho pra meninos... Enfim, só faltou uma coisa, uma coisinha de nada: **reconquistar Scorpius Malfoy**.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	9. One Of The Girls

Bom, quase tudo estava do jeito que devia ser… Quase. A questão era **como**. Como reconquistar um cara? Já disse antes, eu não tinha experiência alguma em relacionamentos e me humilhar ou coisa do tipo estava fora de cogitação, porque apesar de tudo eu ainda queria manter o restinho da minha dignidade.

Lily me disse que eu deveria deixar pra lá e que logo ele perceberia que estava errado. Pelo jeito ela não aprestou nem um pouco de atenção no que eu tinha dito, porque a situação era totalmente inversa. Eu era a errada na história.

Já Lorcan me aconselhou apenas tentar conversar novamente. Mesmo que ele não quisesse me dar ouvidos, eu devia insistir até aquele parasse para escutar o que eu tinha pra dizer. Se mesmo assim, Scorpius não quisesse saber de mim ou das minhas desculpas, não merecia minha preocupação.

Entre os dois, eu ficava com a ideia do meu amigo, elas costumavam dar certo, não é? Mesmo sendo indicações de "vozes" ou seja lá o que, sempre davam resultado.

Eu encontrei Scorpius novamente no fim de Janeiro. Estava no local do nosso primeiro beijo, à beira do Lago Negro.

- Me desculpe.

Ele se virou bruscamente para ver quem falava, parecendo levemente surpreso em me ver.

- Eu sei que não é muito, mas… Bom, o Albus tinha sugerido uma declaração musical no meio do Salão Principal, mas você sabe que não faz meu estilo.

Podia jurar que o loiro dera um sorriso por uma fração de segundo, que só pude perceber por estar extremamente preocupada com sua reação. Ele ficou sério, então.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas. Só não pense que isso muda muita coisa…

Revirei os olhos.

- Caramba, quero ficar de bem com você! – me aproximei bastante dele ficando a apenas vinte centímetros de distância.

Scorpius franziu o cenho, indeciso.

- Você não entende… Não dá.

- E por que não? – questionei, confusa.

- Se fizéssemos completamente as pazes, o que a gente seria? Amigos? Ou…

- Seja sincero. – o cortei. – Naquela noite, você havia tomado que decisão?

Scorpius corou, me olhando nos olhos. Estava hesitante para responder.

- Hein? – insisti.

- Eu… Eu queria ficar com você. Não ficar de amassos, mas realmente estar com você.

- E o que mudou? – apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

- Você mudou. – o corvinal fora seco em sua resposta.

- Juro pra você que não sou daquele jeito… Eu cometi um erro grave e me arrependo muito! Mas se você não consegue ver que, droga, é passado e nunca irá se repetir... Então não sei mais o que dizer pra você se convencer.

Foi nesse momento que ele ficou apenas me fitando, como se quisesse se certificar de algo. Por fim, sorriu. Por Merlin, ele estava sorrindo pra mim!

- Nunca mais dê em cima de goleiros idiotas. – falou, com um pouco de seriedade, mas mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

Mal podia acreditar… Finalmente!

- E você nem ouse voltar a se agarrar com outra Barbie paraguaia feito a Marshall! Aliás, com nenhuma outra garota.

- Há, e o que te faz pensar que pode me proibir disso? – só queria é me provocar.

Ri levemente.

- Ah, cala boca. – o puxei pela gola da camisa e fiz com que os vinte centímetros que nos separavam sumissem.

O beijo fora mais calmo do que o primeiro. Não tínhamos pressa… Sabíamos bem o que queríamos e nada podia nos impedir! Quer dizer, nós esperávamos que não.

-x-x-x-x-

Era uma sensação nova. Andar de mãos dadas com alguém pelo corredor era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado e no fim das contas, eu gostei. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados, formando um elo impossível de se quebrar… Era isso que eu sentia: que éramos inseparáveis.

Agora, eu via as expressões de choque das pessoas ao nosso redor. E quando eu digo choque, quero dizer que eles estavam totalmente abismados, como se fôssemos unicórnios rosas-choque, galopando felizes e em plena Hogwarts. WTF! Isso não fez sentido. O ponto é que devíamos ser duas aberrações para eles nos olharem daquela forma.

De fato, era absurdo.

- QUE PALHAÇADA É ESSA? – a barraqueira estava demorando pra aparecer.

Artemis havia parado em nossa frente, furiosa, bufando feito um touro.

- Você realmente me deu um fora pra ficar com isso aí? É alguma pegadinha?

Pela primeira vez, vi Scorpius confrontá-la.

- A menos que você seja cega, é isso mesmo que você está vendo. Agora, licença… - o corvinal ia me puxando pelo braço.

- Quê? Nããão… Podem parar por aí. – a loira nos impediu. – Acham mesmo que vai ficar por isso mesmo? E então, Weasley? Quando vai parar de brincar de bonecas e voltar pros seus balaços? Você não me engana! Continua a mesma grosseirona e masculina de antes… Não é uma mini saia que vai mudar isso. Ele pode gostar de você agora, mas sua máscara vai cair. E quando isso acontecer, vamos ver quem realmente o merecerá.

Não pude me controlar e comecei a rir escandalosamente. Todos me encaravam devidamente confusos e preocupados com a minha saúde mental. Cheguei mais perto da sonserina, ficando cara a cara com ela. Parei com o riso.

- Marshall, vai se ferrar. Não, não… Quer saber mesmo? Cansei de bancar a educada: foda-se.

Palmas começaram a ser batidas. Eu não entendi bem porque, mas realmente não estava dando a mínima pra isso. Artemis saiu batendo o pé dali e a vitória estava estampada em meu rosto. Aquela mocréia havia finalmente tido o que merecia. Ok, ela merecia mais, mas por enquanto estava bom...

-x-x-x-x-

- Vou sentir sua falta. – Lorcan me abraçava fortemente na estação King's Cross.

Cinco meses se passaram. O sexto ano tinha chegado ao fim e eu finalmente entrava nas férias de verão.

Quanta coisa aconteceu nesse ano! Ok, revisando tudo. Descobri que era apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, morri de ciúmes, tentei fazê-lo me notar me vestindo com as roupas mais justas possíveis por aconselhamento da minha prima perua, decepcionei uma fã, fiz amizade com o grifinório gay mais genial e esquisito que existe, fiquei "normal", reconquistei uma fã, recebi meu primeiro beijo, flertei com um cara que não gostava pra enciumar outro, ferrei com a vida de todo mundo, acabei com as chances de Phoebus McLaggen de ter filhos, consertei as coisas, arranjei um namorado e de quebra, humilhei uma vaca. Foram os meses mais estranhos da minha vida… Sem contar esses últimos, nos quais as coisas não poderiam ter sido melhores!

- Me escreva! – meu amigo praticamente ordenava.

- Vou escrever sim! Mas você tem que é aparecer lá em casa… Eu e o Hugo vamos adorar visitas suas. – afinal, eles realmente se tornaram amigos.

Ele sorriu.

- Ok, seu namorado vai aparecer em dez segundos aqui e seus pais em cinco minutos. Se você ainda quer se preparar pra dar a notícia, faça isso agora. – Lorcan deu um beijo na minha testa. – Boa sorte, Rose! E use o chá pra acordá-lo!

- O chá? Do que você tá falando? E como é que você sabe o tempo exato em que…

Ele desaparatou. Nem dois segundos depois, senti alguém me abraçar por trás e beijar meu rosto delicadamente. As fontes de Lorcan ainda me eram desconhecidas, mas ele havia acertado. Scorpius estava ali exatamente no momento que ele disse que estaria. CARA! COMO ESSE MEU AMIGO DÁ MEDO!

- Tá surpresa? – o loiro perguntou ao ver minha expressão de choque.

- Ah, deixa pra lá… E aí? Nervoso?

- Temos mesmo que fazer isso?

- Sim! E olha, se você sobreviveu àquela balaçada que te deram no jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa mês passado, você vai conseguir viver depois disso… Falando nisso, você perdeu de vista o pomo como? Tava na sua cara, eu podia ver a quilômetros de distância! Se você não estivesse com uma vassoura Shooting Star…

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Esse é o problema em namorar a garota que mais entende de Quadribol!

Ri, tirando a franja dele da frente da vista.

- Se tudo der certo, vamos lá na casa do Al, que tal?

- Por mim tá ok… Vamos deixar pra falar com os meus pais depois, tá? Não sei nem se vou se castrado hoje e…

- Como você é dramático e medroso! Definitivamente, eu sou a grifinória da relação.

- É, e só assim pra eu passar em Transfiguração. – ouvi a voz de Hugo. Ele devia estar se aproximando com meus pais e eu paguei pela minha língua. Estava tão receosa quanto Scorpius, senão pior.

- Rosie! – mamãe exclamou assim que me viu, envolvendo-me num abraço de quebrar as costelas.

- Mãe… Oi… - tentava respirar.

- Scorpius, tudo bem? – ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso e um beijo no rosto. Não era boba nem nada, então logo notou algo de estranho na situação. Quando ia me perguntar alguma coisa, meu pai chegou até mim.

- Minha florzinha preferida! – sim, ele acha que eu tenho quatro anos. Me abraçou de uma forma ainda mais sufocante que minha mãe, até me erguendo do chão. – Como você está? Foi bom o ano? Você está tão bonita, fez alguma coisa de diferente… Já sei, cortou as unhas!

Bati a mão na testa. Eu estava assim mudada desde o Natal e ele realmente não notara nadinha? E pera aí, eu cortava as unhas antes!

- Eu acho que não é isso… - neguei.

- Bom, seja lá o que for, está ótima assim. O que na verdade é um problema porque pode chamar a atenção dos rapazes e…

Scorpius pigarreou logo atrás de mim.

Papai já havia superado o choque da minha amizade com Scorpius, pois aquilo era coisa de anos. Eles se tratavam até que bem.

- Scorpius. – ele estendeu a mão e Scorpius aceitou o cumprimento, apertando-a.

- Er, pai… Mãe… - lancei olhares para ambos. Hugo, observava a tudo com interesse, enquanto bebia um líquido fumegante. – Ok, hã… Estamos juntos. – apontei para Scorpius discretamente com um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Quer dizer, ele vai de carona com a gente? – papai coçava a cabeça, confuso.

- Rose Weasley! – minha mãe arregalou os olhos, parecendo mais preocupada que qualquer outra coisa. Viu que meu pai não havia entendido e ficou aflita. – Por Merlin… Tinha que escolher agora pra dizer? Vai dar confusão, ó meu Deus!

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Ron, hã…

De repente, alguém se jogou em mim e eu cai sentada no chão com o impacto. Elliot Davies estava me esmagando, enquanto choramingava. Ninguém merece...

- POR QUÊ, MERLIN? POR QUÊ?

Vi Scorpius revirar os olhos.

- Davies, saia de cima de mim! – berrei. Ele mal me deu atenção.

- Ó vida cruel, por que a minha rosa silvestre? Por que ela?

- COMO É? – meu pai arregaçava as mangas, fervendo de raiva.

Meu namorado começou a tentar separar o garoto que me atormentava de mim, mas este parecia ser um carrapato agarrado ao meu braço.

- Não toque em mim, seu usurpador de garotas! Você deu a poção do amor pra ela, né? Só assim pra isso acontecer. Não se aflija, eu vou buscar uma cura! – então, o louco me largou e sumiu no meio da fumaceira que o trem gerava.

- É O QUÊ! – papai guinchou olhando mortiferamente para o loiro. Então, caiu duro no chão.

- Ronald! – minha mãe agachou, desesperada.

- Que ótimo, ele desmaiou. – Hugo balançava a cabeça negativamente.

Só naquele momento entendi a dica de Lorcan. Se ele sabia de tudo que ia rolar, podia ter me avisado do resto, né...

Arranquei das mãos do meu irmão o que ele bebia e arremessei o conteúdo em direção ao rosto do meu pai. Ele arregalou os olhos acordando assustado, com os cabelos pingando chá de limão. Olhou para mim e Scorpius, parecendo se lembrar do motivo do desmaio.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que não era uma boa ideia a amizade, que isso ia acabar acontecendo! – ele acusava, apontando para nós.

- Pai, deixa de bancar o exagerado! Você conhece o Scorpius há anos e sabe que ele é um cara decente. – cruzei os braços, ofendida.

- O quê? Eu não estou nem aí pra isso! Você é minha garotinha, não posso aceitar. Eu já estava estranhando demais que você ainda não tivesse me apresentado ninguém, fiquei por um momento tão aliviado, mas de repente me aparece com isso? Preciso me recuperar, com licença...

Bom, até que correu tudo bem.

-x-x-x-x-

Algumas horas depois, papai estava bem mais calmo e começava a considerar ideia. Eu francamente não ligava muito para a "aprovação"... Quer dizer, eu havia achado até que fofo o motivo para o surto dele. Eu me sentia feliz em ver que ele sempre me considerou sua garotinha, mais especificamente uma _garota_ em si. Depois de todos problemas pela minha falta de feminilidade era bom saber que havia alguém que pensasse diferente. Eu sei, ele é meu pai, era o mínimo, não?

Acabou não acontecendo a nossa ida à casa do Albus, mas Scorpius deu um jeitinho de me ver depois. Já tarde da noite, ele aparatou na sacada do meu quarto.

- O que foi aquilo? – ele perguntou assim que chegou. Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo ao pequeno ataque de nervos do meu querido pai.

- Relaxe, logo passa... Pelo menos ele sabia que eu era uma garota. – mostrei a língua para ele. – Agora que já está tudo acertado e tudo mais, eu quero saber... Como você nunca notou?

O garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos, levemente nervoso. Devia estar temendo uma discussão, mas eu não queria chegar a esse ponto.

- Você sabe por quê. Eu era muito tapado pra perceber e além do mais, tem que admitir que você não ajudava em muita coisa.

- Certo. Pode ser... Não é da minha natureza ser feminina em geral, mas mesmo assim! Ao menos você não se tocou tarde demais. Sei lá, eu poderia estar com McLaggen à essa hora.

- Ei, nem fala o nome desse aí na minha frente...

Ciúmes, que lindinho!

- Senão eu posso resolver falar da Artemis e...

Golpe baixo.

O olhei de forma ameaçadora, porém, ele sorriu.

- Eu só te irrito porque adoro a sua cara de zangada. Mesmo antes, implicar com você era divertido por isso...

Revirei os olhos, colocando uma madeixa para trás da orelha.

- Não vou conseguir ficar realmente brava com você no momento... Acho que estou muito contente pra você me estressar.

- Hum, e tem motivo?

- É simplesmente porque eu não sou mais um.

- Mais um o quê?

Observando seu rosto atentamente com apenas a luz vinda de fora para iluminá-lo, eu tinha certeza: eu o amava mais que tudo, e principalmente, ele também. Não tinha mais importância se havia levado anos para que ele me percebesse e para que se apaixonasse por mim. Naquele hora eu era uma garota, ou melhor, a _sua_ garota.

Não contive o sorriso.

- Mais um dos jogadores de Quadribol, mais um dos seus amigos... Um dos garotos.

_Fim._

-x-x-x-x-

N/a: Eu sei acabou tão rápido... Mas espero que tenham curtido =D E aí? Será que vocês topariam **continuação**? Já tenho umas ideias, mas só vou escrever se toparem ^^

Muitíssimo obrigada por todo o apoio e carinho, cada review foi mega apreciado!

Bjooooooos!


End file.
